


Let the Knight out of the bag

by Kaipiroska



Series: Real Black Knight hours [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, spoilers for Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Kiran is dick, funny that I make stories with the black knight where pretty much all he does is talking, mostly talk, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipiroska/pseuds/Kaipiroska
Summary: Last Banner reserved the Black Knight quite a surprise...





	Let the Knight out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I wanted this to be more comical. But I literally couldn't help myself to turn it more serious (at least I think I did that?)

Black knight preferred to be left alone in the world of Arskr. The fact that the Summoner now had 3 different ikes from different periods of time didn’t help (He particolary hated the Ike wearing Gawin’s clothes, arriving to the point of calling him “Ridiculous” once).  He rarely went in public places, but in order to reach his favourite spot  outside the castle he was forced to cross the Hallway every time.

Even before the events that unfolded that day, Black Knight already noted that something strange was up. He often dismissed the other heroes,  but today he couldn’t help but notice that were more than usual. How peculiar. The only circumstance in which that would happen if the summoner….the knight noticed up ahead a group of people gathered around in front of the main gate, as if they were waiting someone’s return. It was true then, the summoner was coming back with some new troops. Even him couldn’t help but wonder who he brought with him this time. Usually he came back with some low commoner fighter, but there were circumstances in which he brought back with him some formidable allies. The door slammed wide open as the summoner opened wide his arms to greet the people gathered around.

 

“GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! Today will join us in the fight some brave warriors from the world of Tellius.”

 

 Now that caught the knight’s attention. He wondered who came from his world to join the war.

A white-haired gal appeared behind the summoner, with her loyal bird resting on her shoulder.  Micaiah waved to the rest of heroes as the summoner announced her name. Behind her, as always, was Sothe. Black Knight grunted an approval noise.  He still remembered when he was her protector for a little while. The priestess of dawn made eye contact with him, only to avert her gaze immediately after. Was that sorrow he spotted? Strange.

After Micaiah and Sothe, a large figure entered the scene. His bald head shined the light of the sun behind him, almost giving him a halo. His well-manufactured robes touched the ground due to his not so tall stature. He almost looked sparkling as he ruffled his orange mustaches. Black Knight knew who he was, although he wished he didn’t.

“This is Oliver. We defeated him during our trip to the Radiant Dawn world and has stuck around since. You better get used to him.” commented the summoner, as Oliver started criticizing the look of the castle. Micaiah and Sothe looked kinda embarrassed as they tried to distance themselves from him as much as possible. With the tail of the eye, Black Knight saw Vanguard Ike brought his hand to his face. “Not him again…” he muttered.

 

After Oliver was pushed aside by Anna after his rant about the castle’s stendards seemed to never end, a final figure entered through the gate.

Black Knight let out a hearable oh of surprise.

It was him. But unmasked. Two long cuts marked his armor, one on the helm, the other on his chest.

“And this is Zelgius, general of…” The summoner didn’t manage to finish their sentence that the black knight stormed out of the crowd, as rumors and confused looks already started.

Zelgius widened his eyes as he was face to face with his masked self.

“Oh. Right. That.” Said the Summoner, realizing now the damage he’d done.

The Black Knight stood in front of his unmasked counterpart, studying him from head to toe.

No doubt, it was him. But why was he not masked? Why the long cuts on his armor, and why actually reveal himself to the summoner with his real name while still wearing the armor of his alter ego?

There were numerous question he could ask him, but one managed to leave his mouth.

**“Why not the red armor?”** he questioned in a mixture of surprise and anger.

“It’s complicated.”

**“It really doesn’t seem like.”**

The patience Black Knight usually reserved for everyone did not apply for himself, especially since his unmasked counterpart was blowing off the secret identity he had carefully concealed until this point.

 **“Why reveal your real name when you’re still wearing the armor, then?”** he continued.

Zelgius didn’t respond, as he looked away, a guilty expression painted on his face.

 

**“By the goddness, you’re an idiot.”**

With this uncharacteristic remark, Black Knight stormed off the hall, leaving only confused looks and a Kiran barely able to contain their chuckles in response to Black Knight’s comment.

“He’s kinda right, you know. You rocked in that red armor of yours.” Said Kiran.

Zelgius darted at Kiran with an expression of irritation, although still carrying embarrassment for what just happened.

 

\---

 

The news was out, and Black Knight’s identity would have been a mystery only to the newcomers from now on. Although his real name was public domain, everyone still referred to him as Black Knight, probably in order to not create confusion between the two units. Needless to s, y he was less than enthusiast of the situation.

The jet-black knight was resting in the gardens of the castle, on the east wall, when a familiar bird laid to rest on his shoulder.

“Sir Knight?”

The swordsman turned to see Michaiah.

**“Lady Micaiah. I am glad to see you.”**

“The pleasure is mine as well.” She commented. A note of sadness could be heard in her voice.

 **“Is something wrong? I know this place can be quite jarring at first. And that’s nothing compared to the summoner”** he remarked.

“I’ve noticed” she chuckled. “Actually, I had a request for you, if you’re willing to listen.” She continued.

 **“If there is something I can do to help you, don’t hesitate to ask.”** The Knight said. He was always willing to help out the Priestess of dawn, even if now it wasn’t his mission.

“I want you to speak with someone.” She said. “I believe they owe you an explanation.” She turned back, revealing Zelgius. The masked knight let out a sight after a brief moment of silence. He turned to the white-haired girl. **“Very well”** he said as he marched forward to the general. **“Explain.”**

“To put it simply, in my world, I am already dead.” Zelgius said without a hint of sadness or sorrow. He knew himself, no excuses, straight to the point. Micaiah looked down, her frown betraying sadness. Black Knight didn’t flinch. It was a result to be expected. He never really considered to live full his long life. It was actually a relief to know he didn’t have to bear this curse for much longer. However, now he wanted to know if his mission was successful.

 **“What caused those cuts.”** He asked.

Zelgius met him at eye level.

“There are only two swords able to harm this armor. One is Alondite. The other…”

**“Is Ragnell. I see. Then Gawain’s Son…”**

“Yes.”

Black Knight let it sunk this information. A smile curled up under his helmet.

**“Impressive.”**

“Mostly” responded Zelgius, also smiling.  

 

Michaiah observed the strange exchange, not wanting to interfere, although she admitted this was not what she expected.

Black Knight crossed his arms. A tone of new found determination echoed from his helmet.

**“I understand now. I thank you for explaining.”**

“I thank you for hearing me out. I know you’re not really the type for chit chat.”

He chuckled in his armor.

 **“If you are ok with it, I would like to still be referred as my title.”** He said.

“Of course.”

 **“One last thing,”** BK added. **“How strong do you believe to be in comparison to me?”**

“I would say stronger,” Zelgius replied.

**“Then we’ll spar together from now on.”**

“No harsher teacher than themselves” Zelgius smiled.

 **“Indeed”** Black Knight said, with a hint of excitement.

 

Zelgius was beaten by an Ike who was on par if not even superior to Gawain. If Black Knight managed to overpower his unmasked alter ego, then perhapss his quest to seek the perfection of swordsmanship would have been far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, thanks for all the support thus far :D


End file.
